Wonderful Wonderful One-shots: JOKER (WHITE)
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: JOKER X OC -WARNING!- Mature stuff inside. The mercenary, science avid, and narcotized foreigner wants a sample from him and White gets a taste of more than friendship from her. Enjoy. ;)
1. Beware what lies ahead

.

.

**WARNING!**

These are series of M one-shots that could or could have happened in the line of the "Wonderful Wonderful Science" fics. It is not that necessary to have read the original fics, but if you did, then this might explain why the guys (or that one guy) were so adamant about getting her back (and maybe leading to the romance arcs), so you can take the one-shot of the guy you like best and consider it canon on their routes… or simply consider them all to have happened or not.

I warn you again. They are Mature stuff, so you are warned for sexual content. Still, I hope you enjoy them (and maybe even get off with them).

.

.

**Did you know that you can post a review as a guest?**

**Please leave a happy face if you liked it or if it made you hot :)**

**or a sad face if it didnt :(**

Along with whatever else you wanna comment (I obviously wont be able to answer unless you specifically ask me to do so as a note on the next one shot), specially what was more wrong so I can improve in the next one.

You can also ask for the who the next character will be ;)

.

.


	2. FRIENDLY SAMPLING

**.**

**Hello everyone! You asked for Joker and here he is. However I 'll just warm you that this is quite hardcore, kinda extreme and a bit deranged, but it couldn't be anything else because it IS Joker... not that Aria is entirely sane either ...¬_¬0**

**This one was done with the help and cooperation of peekodemeeko12, who also helped prof-reading it.**

**If anyone wants to help Beta reading (either the smut shots or the romance fics) just tell me :)  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**WHITE JOKER: FRIENDLY SAMPLING**

.

White, the jester side of Joker, was asleep, cuffed to the head of the bed at the prison's "guest" room, place that occasionally was used by their self-called best friend and part time worker, the foreigner that had dubbed herself "Aria Hadron Scherzi".

He was naked, sweaty and filled with bodily fluids from his counterpart.

Just a time change ago, Black had finally exploded after another massive escape attempt. He hadn't even waited to reach his own room when he dragged his counterpart to the closest room, which happened to be her's, and had cuffed him to the bed into a half seated, half rested position, his hands above his head and his legs to the base of the furniture so that he was eagle spread, and had proceeded to fuck his other self brutally; after which, duty called and he merely left his other self there and disappeared to go and look out for the pack of lowly mongrels that had managed to escape him.

White didn't mind it, he had actually enjoyed it. But that had been hours ago, and Black had left him completely tied up.

The sudden noise from the door opening woke him up. He knew that he couldn't be killed, but it would undoubtedly hurt... not that it mattered. He was the part of Joker that liked receiving pain and not only giving it.

_._

_"Hey! There's a naked joker in my bed! That's an AWESOME present"_ **:D** - The voice was digitally distorted.

.

The person was no other than the mercenary foreigner that had disappeared again to who knows where a few days ago. She was wearing her strange black armored suit under the cargo pants and bulletproof utility vest. She looked quite dazzled and happy... too much in fact.

.

_"Ahhmmmrihmmahh...?_ "– He incoherently muffled through the gag ball Black had forced on his mouth. He was quite surprised and despite himself he blushed at being found by her in this utterly vulnerable and shameless position. He was chained naked to a bed, "her" bed, well, it was his, but he had given her permission to freeload here whenever she wanted.

.

The mercenary female approached with quite the happy smile on her face and a dazed look in her eyes. Her attire showed battle damages.

Aria got to the bed and stood over him, examining him up and down like an interesting bug. She took off her gloves and threw them at the other side of the room to the desk -" _Oh? It seems that someone was here "_- Out of the blue she grabbed his penis and balls to move them so that her other hand could reach his swollen hole to wipe a bit of the white substance that his counterpart had left in him. – _"This is Black's right?..._ "–Her gaze drifted in thought-"_When you do each other is intercourse or masturbation?"_

He squirmed under her touch, completely surprised at her actions. But now that she was close he could see that she didn't seem like her normal self. She normally was a very serious no-nonsense type that hardly ever smiled. –"_Mamhrh drh...?_"

.

"_Oh! A gag ball. Black is be kinky" **XD**_ – Then she took of the gag ball and threw it aside.

_" Are you drugged?"_ –Was the first thing that he uttered.

"_Yep!_" **^w^** - She cheerfully admitted -_"I was experimenting with the base substance for a few drugs, the place was attacked and I inhaled some of the stuff. I thought this was the safest place to go and hide while the effects pass away and here I am."_ - She giggled, utterly high. Then she looked at his hole once again with unnatural interest- _"Can I take a sample to analyze it better?"_

"_mmhh... yes?_ " **O_o** - Joker was baffled by her behavior and didn't understand what she was talking about. In just a couple days she had managed to run into quite the life threatening dangerous situation... again. That bothered him. Yet, it also surprised him that his place was the first one she had tough as "safe". And now that she was close he could see the burnt out ends of her coat and even a couple bullet holes in it.

.

She went to the dresser and started searching in all her pockets, then disposing of her vest and her pants to get access to the compartments on her suit until she found was she was looking for, a couple test tubes with different colored caps.

.

_"What are you doing now dear? "_– Joker asked, curious as to what the mercenary was planning to do.

_"Taking my first sample!_ "– She giggled again, lifted the small containers for him to see and return to his side to wipe Black's semen from his ass with one of the tubes before labeling it and putting it away.– _I" want to compare how much your body differs from Black's on a chemical position. "_

_"Aria, we are the same person so our body´s are the same. You already took blood samples "_ – He was somewhat excited that she was looking at him as an odd experiment to be toyed and played with at her disposal.

_"But there must be differences in sugar and protein levels! Black eats just so much sweets…"_ – She pouted cutely.

.

Joker knew she was incorrigibly curious, scientifically curious... and had no empathy or sympathy whatsoever. Then White noted that she was still holding the other test tube and he grinned. - _"I guess you want the other "sample" from me?"_

At least he could enjoy this. It would annoy the hell out of his counterpart to know that while he was away, their dear unique foreigner toy and "best friend" had done him while he was in such a vulnerable state, all tied up and abandoned so that anyone could come and do anything to him. He just needed to decide if he wanted to cut his connection to leave his counterpart out of it or if he wanted to tease him by letting him feel everything.

.

_"Yep"_ **:)** - She nodded enthusiastically.

.

It would also be fun to see how she reacted once she was back to her senses. Or at least to see if she reacted at all. She could probably see the end of the world and be calm about it.

.

_"Well, you will have to do something for me in return"_- He wanted to see how far she was willing to go.

_"But you already agreed"_ **:0** - She tilted her head to the side with her big bright innocent eyes staring at him with a pout.

.

He offered her his most innocent and welcoming smile - "Don't worry dear, you just need to make me cum. How else will you get your other sample?"

.

_"Oh, right!_"- She slammed her fist on the palm of her other hand as if such was a great revelation.

Was she really going to do it?... His fake smile remained in place. Maybe he could get away with more.-"_And fuck me too. "_–He decided to add the magic word- "_...please?_" **^_^**

"Fuck you? As in sexual intercourse and fluid exchange?"- Her curious look was actually very cute, a word he hardly associate with her.

_"Yes"_- He eagerly declared.

_"Why?" **:0- **_She tilted her head .

.

It was baffling and funny that someone was asking him "why" instead of immediate trying to attack him, telling him to go to hell or agreeing immediately to it, normally in fear. That happened normally when he approached a woman, prisoner or not. Aria was probably way too high, maybe he could get away with even more and not only physical. There were a bunch of questions he had for her that she would not answer otherwise. Well, if she agreed to this.

.

_"Because it would be impolite not to do so, dear."_ - To see how off she was, he provided such answer.

.

She scratched her chin -I_" guess you are right. OK , but remember that there are no compromises or emotion or whatever" **:)**_

He could barely believe she had agreed so easily. – _**(She must be really REALLY high)**_ **^_^0**

Joker remained silent as to not make her mind stir and think about what she was actually doing. She turned around and he saw how the complicated latches and pieces of her suit came off easily under her fingers, yet they did so erotically slow due to her tipsiness.

First came off the front panels of her suit, letting him see her bare back while her bountiful and generous breasts were hidden from his view; she then moved a couple more pieces and took of the crotch and ass parts, letting him see her rounded butt framed by the lacy dental floss that she dared call underwear; finally she took off the upper pieces until only the legs clung to her like some sort of technological stockings.

His dick switched with interest. She was a lovely doll... well, more of an "Action figure", than he had deemed her to be. How a tease she was, and she wasn't even trying! He was already getting hard, and since this was a one time opportunity he decided that he would try to make with it as best as he could.

.

"_Dear...can you touch yourself? Sensually? The more excited I am the easier and better you'll get your sample. "_- White politely asked, feeling the fire in his body beginning to shift and churn at the sight before him.

"_I could get it just like that, y'know? It's not as if I can't stick a needle there and extract a sample."_ – Still giving him her back she turned her head to devilishly smiled at him over her shoulder. Then she lightly passed a hand over her ass to rest it on her hip –" _Say "please" first."_

.

He was speechless. She had just turned the situation and started showing her dominant personality, and that excited him. Not to mention that it would cause such a funny reaction from his counterpart later on.

.

_"Please first."_ – He gave her his most innocent (fake) smile again.

.

She looked away from him and passed her hands over her ass in a round motion, sensually moving her hips. Then she walked to her discarded clothes lowered herself to take out a small box from it, giving him a perfect view of the flimsy and small patch of material covering her nether regions. She pressed a few things on the small device and some jazzy music started playing. She took her gloves and put them on back again.

She crouched to leave the thing on the floor and rose up, ass facing him. She continued to move her hands and hug her sides, caressing her buttocks and grabbing them apart to expose a bit more of herself to him. Joker's clock skipped a tick, wanting to grab her and have her right then and there but knowing the restraints would stop him made his blood boil in excitement. – "_And what would you like me to do now? "_

Her voice was not the digital distortion he was used to hear. It was her real voice, sensual, deep and feminine that she rarely ever used and that possessed some musical accent from her real original language from some exotic country of her world.

.

_"Take off that little thong. It obstructs the rather gorgeous view…"_-He was completely awake- _"Please?"_

.

She smirked -"_You're learning fast "_- She slid her thumbs at the sides of the lacey thong and crouched once more in a sitting position, taking down her panties as she went down, then she raised slowly, sensually sliding her hands along her legs, exposing her asshole, bending forward more to allow him to see her labia.

He gulped as he began to salivate in lusty desires. This was a side of her he had never seen , and he didn't mean it physically. She was normally this though shell shocked veteran mercenary that leased him recipes or did hard administrative solutions for him at the circus. At her darkest she was there at the prison waiting for him to let her examine whatever remained of some of the prisoners he'd tortured (of course she had never been present when he had done it). She could also be playful and a drinking pal for his other self or a frustratingly obtuse diversion to him when she didn't get a single one of his riddles or mysterious words. But here she was, being sensual and sexy and all just for him. -"_I have a good teacher, but DO discipline me if I misbehave_" – He was already hard, thinking on how being crushed by her would be like. – "_Do so as hard as you can, I won't break."_

She crossed her legs and turned around in a theatrically circling move, showing him her front, letting him see her boobs bounce in place, her nipples covered by heart shaped pasties with tassels hanging from them that continued swinging as she approached him at a slight and sinuous cat like pace.

.

As she closed by, he could see the light glint of the metallic circuit lines engraved in her body and a few scars here and there marrying her pale skin, like the scarring deep gash on her torso gotten during last ball in an attempted kidnapping where she fended up by herself. He licked his dry lips. He could see her precious and bare cunt and was only distracted by the tassels covering her nipples and swinging in motion with her sensual steps. She didn't mind at all or showed any kind of shame or embarrassment, and he knew it wasn't because of the drugs. She simply didn't care, and he liked that his self called "friend" had such a nice body under her uncomplimentary normal armored campaign attire. A body that she was willing to share with him.

She licked her fingers and passed them over her navel upwards toward her boobs and got onto the bed to sit on her calves right where the parted legs of White left an open space. Looking around, she seemed to notice the different toys laid around that Black had used on his counterpart.

Aria crawled over him avoiding the contact of skin but letting the tassels from her nipple pastries pass over his flesh, sending a slight shiver through his skin as she got face to face with him.-" _And what do you prefer I do. Just fuck you or play with you first? Do you want me to go rough? Soft? ..._ "- She smiled at and then chuckled- _"Who am I kidding, I'll do whatever I want and experiment a bit. **XD** But I DO want feedback when I ask for it"_– She said and playfully pinched his nose between her fingers. Then pressed harder and pulled – _"And because you are my friend you WILL be sincere and honest about it."_

Someone asking him to be honest and sincere was like asking a tiger not to eat a tasty piece of meat when hungry. And yet, she was being sincere. In fact, she was the only person that was sincere and honest with him, It was weird. –"_I'll do so, but DO be rough... please use any and all you want on me and have fun my dear."_

_._

_"Ok!_ " **:D** – She put her gloved hand on his chest right above his clock and activated the little electrifying devise to electrocute him in order to test the minimum level required to stun a role holder, then she remembered that she was here for samples and stopped.

.

White had screamed, that had been totally unexpected – _"Please do that again... but in a lower area."_- She put her hand over his stomach –"_Lower dear.."_ – He was still feeling all his tendons contracting. She put her hand over his belly –"_Lower please..."_ – It was unthinkable, but he was already begging.

She smirked and got a grab of his dick's base, and before he said anything, she sent the electric current that made him scream loudly. She kept her hold on him as she stroked him. The current stopped and she stroked him a few times before grabbing his balls and sending another electric shock.

He was wood hard already and almost complained when she stopped for a second. But he shut up when the next moment she ripped open a condom package and put the latex feature over his dick. She then put a hand on his chest for support as she slid his herself over his tough erection until her knees pressed against his thighs and his tip hit fully her insides.

She pressed herself onto him - "_Low enough?"_

His only answer was a hidden smirk when he pushed himself back against the bed as much as he could before hitting her once more with all his force.

She yelped and accidentally scratched him across the chest; her globes, having metal protections, worked as claws that left a red trail on his skin, which happened to effectively excite him more with her rough treat.

They looked at each other. His ruby eye met her olive green orbs and they immediately connected. For his next thrust she answered with a pressing move of her own, matching him as he went, once and once again. Both in synchrony and rhythm, sometimes one of them twisted in a circular motion, others they tried to land an angled move. She leaned back, her hands over his legs and her breasts moving up and down, making the little tassels in the pastries move in circles to his wicked delight. He was close to coming and he knew she was too. It was tricky to get her fully satisfied when he was so restrained, but that was all part of the fun. She would have to work harder for her orgasm and she did so by pressing her legs together and squishing him inside her. She shook in bliss and threw her head back with a howl of pleasure when her climax came, she was gone in rapture, her pressing movement milking him as he continued his thrusts for longer until he came too and exploded inside her.

White was still moaning and twisting in bliss. He wondered how more brutal she could get if she were in her full mental capacities. He'd like to give her more to work with, but his counterpart had left him tired. He'd have to be a patient victim… that had it's own allure.

To let him rest a few moments, Aria grabbed her breasts and pressed them together, then she pulled on them and moved them around; She pulled on the tassels and then removed the pastries, tossing them aside and onto the little night table. He saw her erect mounts, and when her fingers began pinching and pulling on her nips, a few drops of white soft liquid emerges from them and slid to drop over White.

.

_"You are lactating!"_ – White was really shocked and she seemed pretty confused.**O_O**

"_Huh?"_- She looked down at her breasts and saw the situation; to confirm it she squished her boobs once more and then got her mouth as she could to the mouths to lick them and taste the white liquid. It was sort of sweet and not too thick. It was indeed breasts milk. - _"Dammit! There must have been some lactine in the bunch of chemicals I inhaled."_- She cussed some more and jugged with her breasts to prove their firmness and their general feeling -"_This explains why they felt swollen and heavier"_– She rubbed and massaged them. This was on the top what the fuck things that had ever happened to her. She looked at White's surprised eye. – _"Well, the more out of my system the faster the side effect will disappear . White help me with this"_ –She ordered and got her breast close to her mouth.

He smirked, gave a long lick and she shuddered lightly, pressing her breasts at the base and towards to nipples to aid the flow of the liquid. He then began sucking and she moaned louder. Just once had he done something like this. At some point there was a heavily pregnant woman that had broken the rules direly. She had of course plead to him and offered herself to him if only he would spare her child. He took the offer and tasted her juices, and of course he killed her afterwards. It was not as if it could have been different. An offender was an offender and there was nothing he could do for the non-born. It was to early for its birth anyways and it wasn't as if it mattered in this world.

She groaned and he sucked more – _"You're giving me a new kink Aria"_

.

_"Shut up and keep sucking. "_ – She ordered, more interested on the side effects than in the sensation. To encourage him she grabbed his balls and squished them – _"Suck me dry!"_

_"It will be my uttermost pleasure"_-He panted, sliding a tongue from the base to the tip before sucking harder, tasting the juices spilling from her lactating glands. His erection twitched again despite being constricted by the condom, wanting to find somewhere soft to play. To distract himself he rolled Aria's bud around in his teeth, pulling his head back a bit in a teasing motion before letting the nipple snap back and reassuming the gesture again.

_"On second thought, this might be a very good business opportunity… If I manage to replicate the formula I can sell it good to all those women want to breastfeed their babies, or the ones who want to do some strange business as matrons, or as a supplementary for family planning clinics… even for sex shops for those with fetishes…. I'm gonna make so much money!"_ **:D** - Like the mercenary she was, her mind quickly traveled to how to get a profit out of this.

_"My, how very conniving"_- He murmured, blowing on her wet tit before engulfing it in his mouth and sucking rather harshly on the bud.-_** ( "The drug must have left residues within the milk she's producing")-** _Even now he began to feel delightfully delirious.

_"Stop distracting me with your words. I just want to be able to hear my thoughts at the same time that you suck me. It's important business matter!_ – She whined and tilted her head; she spotted something in the floor. It was joker´s clothes, from both of them. Two set's of warden's clothes and they had gotten quite wrinkled, and dirty. She rolled over him without a second thought about letting him there with his mouth open and a sweet flavor on his throat. From the floor, she grabbed the red ties from their clothes and used one to forcefully use it as a gag on him.

.

His head jerked back slightly from the force of her tying the knot alone, making him groan in pleasured delight. This torture, this utter sweetness of teasing and sharp points of pain nearly made him ejaculate but he held it in for the time being. He wanted her to electrocute him more, make sure his very skin was burned and pulsating with aching blood and maybe then receive some of those precious drops of white milk over the burned skin. There was so much he wanted to do but he had to do it at her pace … and that absolutely enthralled him.

She merrily sat on him again and let her hands rest over his legs and rubbed them up and down while sending very slight shocks that didn't hurt much but teased him a lot. Progressively she got closer to his pelvis.

White wanted to tell her something but the gag didn't let him. He thrusted to try and signal to her. She rose her eyebrow, and quite roughly stripped him of the condom that in the same movement she threw away towards the trash can at the other side of the room. The next instant she realized what she had done- "_NOOOO! My sample!_"- She extended her hand uselessly in the direction of the trash can.

His fists tightly clenched as his legs trembled, wanting her to pull and squeeze without remorse. He moaned something through the gag and Aria remained looking at the trash can with disbelief. At the same time he was utterly surprised by her behavior but he would not deny that he loved it. If he had known she was like this then he would have drugged her himself way back.

.

_"Seriously White, making me lose my concentration... That was impolite"_– She shook her head after regaining her composure and moved to sit between his sprawled legs, very close to his pelvis- "_You said you needed to be disciplined right?_ "– Her smile was quite sadistic if he had to say so himself. Whatever she had inhaled, he would like to purchase lots of it.

.

His eye widened when she grab his dick and give a couple rough strokes and used the other tie she had grabbed on the base of his shaft and his balls to hold them tightly and painfully in a way that would delay him. His pelvis jerked forward from her harsh treatment, nearly making him expel everything in his flourishing delight. She was truly wicked and he was truly enjoying it.

.

_"Where was I...? Oh yes"_ – She put her hands over his muscular thighs and stroked and caressed in slight circular motions his hips, doing round patterns that eventually let to the inside of his legs, getting very close to his bounded parts but never getting quite there.

White was completely aroused by the excitement of what she was doing. She was deliciously devious, and she deserved a punishment for that as much as she needed to be praised for it. He would do both later.

She stopped and he put her hand over his stomach before pawing at his torso. Then she locked her olive green eyes and thoughtfully observed his belly and chest first and the rest of his body later. – _"You actually have quite nice abs, you know? Your body is fine. Although it makes me curious that so many people here have belly buttons, I expect it from those that are naturally born, but it's kinda weird for those that had been replaced._"– She drew a hand over him delicately before lowering herself to kiss his belly button, milking her own breasts over it to fill it and proceeding to lick and suck at it alternatively, while using her hands to rub his body.

White squirmed slightly and moaned into the gag, all from her touch and praise of his body. He was pleased to be able to entertain this foreigner in his most favorite way; through pain of the body. He tried telling her something, but of course he couldn't.

_"I said I didn't want to hear you White"_ – She complained and pinched his nipples hard, making him moan even more, which in turn caused her to pinch and twist to punish him. She saw this wasn't working and then moved to his side. She kept a hand pinching on one of his nipples and with the other one she grabbed his testicles, pulling and squishing them she made an arch with herself and sent a strong electric current in him that made him scream.

The gag muffled most of the ecstatic shout as he arched his back off the bed, feeling the electric current surging through him. A bit of precum makes it out of his orifice as he trembled, trying to keep it all in so this delightful torture could last longer. Oh, if only she would bind him tightly with the spiked holster he owned.

.

_"I'm gonna count to 3, if you manage to keep quiet then you get a treat." **:)**_ – She had a nice smile on her face as if this was mere child's game.

.

He looked at her quite eager and she started to count

_._

_"1…"_

.

He controlled himself when her hand went to the tip of his cock.

.

_"2…"_

.

He shuddered when she lowered down and gave him a light lick to his tip, her mouth right over his him. His eyes studied her, wanting her to use teeth or perhaps draw some blood from him …

.

"_And... 2.5…"_

.

Tease! She was such a tease! He could barely wait any more.

She had her mouth over the tip of his cock and suck on it before moving a centimeter up while holding his member in an upwards position. -"_Ha,ha, now for real… thre... !_" - She hadn't finished voicing the number when he thrusted his pelvis up and his dick entered her open mouth.

Her eyes widened and he thrusted again, feeling her teeth scratching his cock as it came out of her. She let him do it again a couple times before she began sucking and stroking him at the same time, despite the bounds, she could taste his precum and decided that it was fair that he got his prize. He had kept quiet and she had mentioned nothing about movements, so he had won that one.

She moved her hands to unleash his dick but not his balls as he thrusted. Her clumsiness and the irregular movement caused her to scratch him on various spots but he didn't seem to mind, in fact, he seemed to like it quite much because his avid thrusting increased until he finally ejaculated in her mouth; at that moment she held his hips down on the bed by using all her weight to hold him as she let his dick enter her throat all the way till her mouth touched his base. She held a couple of seconds when he shot again and then she pulled away, feeling the salty taste of his fluids moving on the back of her mouth and throat.

She licked her lips and passed the back of her hand over her mouth to wipe it clean. Then she tilted her head and pouted- "_Oh… There goes my sample… I guess we need to do it again…. But on the other part it was fair. You sucked one white fluid out of me and I got one out of you."_

White gave her a happy smile, that wasn't apologetic at all.

She sighed and smiled sideways- "_You are a really bad boy, y'know?"_

A shiver ran through his spine at her words, exuberant about what the vixen could have in store for him. His imagination went wild thinking about more electrocutions she could make surge through his body or perhaps a few well placed and light cuts … the possibilities were endless. She was truly a dice roll of action and fun.

Aria moved over him and rose to his level to be able to hold his gaze. Her eyes were bright and held deep appreciation. Then she gave him a slight, tender kiss on the check and then proceed to give him a tight hug a she rubbed her cheek and jaw over his – "_But bad boys can be real good men too."_- Confused at his silence, she remembered that he was gagged and proceeded to take the red tie of his mouth.

He looked at her once more, really looked at her, not at her appearance and not even at her actions or her wonderful body. Those simple words had struck him more than anything else she had said since she appeared through the door this night. To the rest of wonderland he was the biggest villain of the game, but oddly to her, a foreigner at that, he wasn't, she even considered a friend. And if he had to be sincere, this was the most honest relation he had ever had despite with himself. She didn't give a damn for good or for bad, she wasn't offering herself to try and escape the terrors of the prison, nor did she wanted to lure him for personal gain. Sure, she was doing this because of "science and samples", but it hardly counted because she was somewhat out of it. Heck, she actually and genuinely enjoyed his company at any other moments, and no matter what she said, she seemed to maybe care about him.

_._

_"I guess we just pass from "friends" to "friends with benefits", right?" **:)**_ - She clarified and gave him another quick peck.

.

He barely nodded and she smiled and gave him another pecky kiss in the cheek before lowering herself back to release his balls from the constricting tie and massaged them to ease the previously pressed skin, before she started licking his tip and moved down to suck on his balls, lightly nibbling on the skin. White exhaled and she cupped his balls with one hand and played with them as she passed her tongue up and down his length, earning a muffled moan from him. -"_Now you can give me feedback. Was it good?"_

His eye glinted at her a silly play - _"Beautifully delightful, my 'friend with benefits'._" White purred, staring at her with adoration and appreciation. This sort of teasing is much more enjoyable than the fun Black has. He was much too predictable whereas White couldn't begin to figure Aria out or what her next move would be. It was truly a riveting game he was honored to be a part of.

She smirked and kissed the exposed tip before she engulfed him again and started sucking, her hand stroked fast and hard, up and down in a twisting motion, not caring about the light scratches she had caused earlier or about him just having ejaculated.

.

_"It would be a shame to leave these toys here, on the ground and unused … I'm sure you can come up with rather creative ways to use them for their … purposes"_ -He cheerfully suggested, tilting his head in a questioning motion.

.

She looked around the bed and focused on the various toys laying around that Black surely had used on the jester previously. Her gaze fixated then on a little clamps that were connected by a cable to a little rod that went to a big battery that could probably be used to fry one's breakfast. She grabbed them and showed them to White - _"Electricity and I have a long story together and you seemed to like it quite a bit"_ **;)** - She proceeded to clasp the clamps on his nips without caring on adjusting the pressure and she turned on the battery, ignoring the small metallic rod for the moment.

White's face pressed into a longing gaze and relieved smile, before he arched his back with an audible gasp, writing back and forth with the electricity surging through his clamps. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body as he fumbled with his legs, his neck straining as he craned it back with sharp, fast puffs of excited air. Yes, yes this was truly heavenly bliss which made him feel more than alive. Her sweet mouth and the stinging slaps of the clamps … it was too wonderful to put into words.

Aria saw this and then took an anal plug from the pile of toys. She then forcefully shoved it into White's ass as he struggled. She then sat on him to get on a better position to suck hard on his neck to give him a hickey as she felt something hitting her her ass. It was the hardened moving erection he was having. She sucked harder on the hickey once more, sure that the mark would last for days and then she moved down over him to get her mouth over his dick once again and began licking and sucking while he arched from the electric current.

In this position, he thrusted into her wet mouth as much as he could, quite enjoying the view of her pretty face sucking him with such intent that a little hole had formed in her cheeks and quite enjoying the electricity contracting his nerves and muscles. This was truly wonderful. He moaned more loudly and she retired her mouth but kept stroking his shaft , pressing it against his stomach until he came over his own belly. The white sticky substance captured his eye as he stared at it, breathing hard from his orgasm which seemed to have left him completely breathless.

She smirked and turn off the battery. Then she took the empty test tube to fill it with her newly acquired sample while he looked somewhat bothered. Now that she had her sample in place she most likely wouldn't play with him... Not unless he could tempt her somehow.

.

_"Don't frown White, Black is the one who frowns, I like you smiling better."_ – She tucked away safely both test tubes into a compartment of her suit and was about to head back to him when she turned back to her stuff to rummage on her compartments and took about another container, this one metallic and with a strange base, which she put on the table before poising her breasts over it to milk herself and fill it. She pressed her breasts, and pressed from the base and to the center while pulling on them until her fingers reached the nips, which she pressed to squish the liquid out. The sensation was strange but pleasant and she couldn't help groaning a bit as her hands pressed and pushed the liquid out and into the container. Once it was filled, she closed it and twisted the base- "_Ok, this has like 12 hrs of refrigeration. Another good sample ready" **:D**_

_"Won't you fill a glass for my dear counterpart?"-_White asked with a smooth smile as he glanced over the metal rod, wanting her to use that as well but perhaps he could manipulate her into riding him rather rough instead.

"_A glass of what?_" - She was clearly confused and totally air-headed from the sensation of milking herself and from the drugs still in her system- "_Now I only fuck you and that's all, right?"_

_"Not quite, my dear. I would truly appreciate it if you left a glass full of that luscious milk for my dear counterpart. I assure you that I will do everything in my power and more if you do this for me and … if you would, use that delightful looking rod there on me?"_ - He kindly asked with an endearing half smile, shifting his hips and feeling the anal intruder against his walls.

.

She smiled in fake politeness- "_Don't go saying things like '...will do everything in my power and more if you do this for me…' White. You know I will take advantage of that and count it as a deal."_

.

"_ Think about it dear. Don't you want the purest sample?"_- He asked, almost desperate to have more of her and those surprisingly ruthless hands,-"_That has mixed with the grime and sweat of earlier … I would think you would want to be thorough and collect only the cleanest samples directly from the source. And besides, I wish to make your body tingle with the wonderful feeling of touch as a thank you for what you've done to me._"

.

The drugged mercenary took a glass from the minibar and put it on the table- " _I already have my sample White. But I will take your deal_"- She squished herself and filled the glass- "_And I will have you and let you have me. That's what friends are for"_- her smile this time was real.

After leaving the glass in the fridge, she got to her music box and changed the rhythm to a faster latin rhythm remix and she strode with a dancing pace to the bed.

White purred at his friend's way of understanding friendship and sharing herself with him. It was a concept he understood too in a similar way. Yes, his friend was quite the valuable toy to play with and allow himself to be played by, such was friendship.

She sat at his side and patted his thigh before looking away from him with a blush and a resigned smile – _"You know... I don't know how you do it, but you always manage to make me smile... for real. Not the fake imitations I normally present. I know people notices, and I don't care. But I find it weird that whenever I come here I feel almost comfortable. Sure, your presence keeps me on edge, but I can almost relax..._ " – She looked at his member, it was still up but was already relaxing. And then she looked at the small rod that hanging from the cable that connected to the clamps on his reddened nipples –_ "I think you will smile for real when I finish this deal."_

She winked at him and turned the battery on once more and ruthlessly did so on all of it's potency, making him arch his spine and hit the back of his head on the board. She reached once more for his shaft and started giving him another handjob, this time rubbing him around the base, pressing her lips and using her tongue in his orifice to make him hard once again, which happened in mere seconds. She then got a hold of the small metallic rod by the cable, uncaring about receiving a shock herself due to the conductive and aislant properties of her gloves and attire and, while roughly holding his dick still, she inserted the small rod, pulsating as it was inside his orifice in one hurtful move that sent pain from the rough insertion and from the electric discharge all inside him.

White let out a loud shout of delight before he bit his tongue, flexing and relaxing his muscles in accordance to the pulsing electricity through his body. His penis was in indescribable beautiful pain as he became much more mobile, kicking his legs out and moving his body up and back and forward in jerking movements.

She observed his reactions, he twisted and turned, moaned and groaned in bliss at the pain and stimulation. The bed rocked with his moves and she was unsure if she should leave him like this for a little longer or if she should finish her part of the deal and fuck him. In any case she went to her stuff to get something more and came back to see the electrifying show. She enjoyed the view, that she couldn't deny.

It was hard to decide if she should let him get on with this and end up spent from it or if she should just go with it and have fun herself. So she settled for mixing a bit of both option. She hit his stomach hard to made him keep still and in one swift pull she removed the rod from his dick and actually caused him to cum once more. She didn't' wait for anything. Just like that, she grabbed his dick and dressed it out with another condom that she had been carrying around.

Then she passed one leg over him to stand on her forelegs as he was still receiving the shocks from the clamps. Supporting herself with one hand against his shoulder, she used the other to guide his penis inside her slit while he continued twisting and soon added the thrusting when he felt himself reaching inside her.

He felt her tightness deliciously warm against him, and he couldn't enjoy more the pretty expression she wore, blushing a bit and biting her lower lip as she descended on him and rising just enough for him to see himself enter her.

In this position she now used her free hand to stroke her clit and moan her own sensations while he madly thrusted inside her. To tease her a bit he trusted his pelvis upwards, striking her insides quite accurately, making her yelp and lean with desperation against him as she dug her metal clad fingers in his shoulder.

He felt her walls clenching against him quite deliciously. Before she did anything else, he thrusted into her a couple more times. He was almost at the end of his strength.

She held onto him with force. He was not only thrusting with his dick, he was rocketing his whole body from the electric shocks. And she wanted to share in the pleasure. She somehow managed to presses her breasts against his torso so that her nipples touched his and the clamps to receive a shock herself. She screamed and moved back in a way that made her back touch the bed in a quite flexible position thanks to her legs bent underneath her. A position where she came to her own climax. She panted and breathed hard, he kept pumping into her, hitting that precious G spot and making her come again with another scream.

She managed to incorporate herself while still feeling the inner goosebumps in all her body and turned off the battery and removed the clamps from him, sure that he had comes again already.

She looked at him with a blushing puff - "_Damn it White..."_ -She said and softly kissed his red nips slowly, using her tongue to ease them after the constricting pain that had bit them for so long while she was still holding his dick inside her vag as he deflated.

White smiled and leaned forward, kissing the corner of her eyebrow. "That was very lovely, my dear … I only hope that perhaps at another time it may be I who entertains you so thoroughly," - He purred, his wrists aching from the binds holding him.

Aria chuckled and continued easing his chest with soft kisses and licks.

.

_"Did you enjoy yourself, Aria?"_ - White asked, kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arms around her waist with care. She looked up, seeing that he was out of the restraints that were now dangling against the backboard.

_"You could have gotten free this entire time"_ -She stated, a little surprised though her face portrayed none of it.

_"And it's a good thing I didn't because a delicious little treat came my way in the meantime"_ - He hummed, brushing his lips over her forehead before sliding his hand down and grabbing a handful of her full cheek. He massaged the muscle for a few moments before laying his head back down, completely wiped out from the rather stimulating experiences of the time change. He couldn't recall the last time he cummed so much after having fun with his counterpart.

_"So the deal is complete. I got my sample and we fucked. Now I can go away… later"_- She smiled with her eyes closed.

"_But before that..."_ - He rolled over so that he was on top and leaned back with his hands up to prove he won't hurt her. They may have an understanding, but she was still paranoid and he didn't have any good reputation to his name. - _"Why not come back? I have some jobs I'm sure you would be perfect to perform. And I also wish to pleasure you to the fullest extent as you have done to me … it is the least I can do to thank you. "_ - He leaned down and kissed her cheek with appreciation.

"_What kind of jobs?"_- She moved from underneath him and comfortably rolled to rest on her back at his side, breathing deeply and very satisfied, somehow feeling safe in this situation.- "_Don't worry about the sex. It's nice but unimportant "_ - Still, she passed her hand on her lower labia, rubbing and pressing, pulling and rounding; fingering herself. She did it maybe to show that sex didn't matter and she could get pleasure alone, or maybe she was simply still hot and wanted quite more but knew that he was too tired to finish this anyways.

.

He watched, now truly blushing. This was the bigger tease she had given him tonight, pleasuring herself under his gaze and desire.-"_Would you like the Jester's assistance? Or should I call for the Warden? He would be able to pleasure you to your wildest dreams, I assure you_" - White offered with a calm smile, wishing he had the strength to drive her for a while with some softer sex … perhaps he could draw power from his counterpart for it. Too bad his counterpart was far away and would not be coming back for a couple time changes.

.

_"All of you are my friend Joker"_- She smiled kindly at him and took his hand to put it along hers over her clit. - _"I don't care for the pleasure but I admit it's nice. If it happens it happens my friend. What was that about jobs?"_

_"Well, I'm sure you would like to play at the medical ward of the prison and examine the prisoners that are set for execution. I also need some more business help at the circus. The pay is good "_ **;)** -He cheerfully enticed as though money would help convince her to work for him at times.

_"Ok_ "**:D**

.

_**("It worked?")**_ **O_o**

The money had worked it's magic on the greedy mercenary.

.

He inserted a couple fingers inside her as she played with her magic button. He enjoyed the raw view of her breasts moving with every panting breath.

Now it was her turn to twist and turn as his fingers pumped into her and combined with her own fingers to shot the orgasms to it's peak as her legs parted and tensed. She mewled and arched her back; it was his turn to press her down and keep her trapped with his weight.

She twisted under him and deliciously moaned all the way til the end of her orgasm, when he once again went to suck on her nurturing breasts, more for courtesy than for initiating any activity. His tongue dragged up the underside as he nibbled on the skin, sliding his hands sensually up and down her sides.

She entwined her hand with his as he sucked her more till she was dry; and when it was obvious that he was about to fall asleep, she pushed him to lay down and she moved to rest against him, her head and part of her back against his waist to use him as a living pillow.

.

_"Go to sleep, Aria"-_ He purred, leaning in to kiss her forehead before resting his head on the bed.

.

She accommodated over her human pillow and the last she said before drifting to rest was a soft –"_Thank you White"._- Completed by a sincerely happy smile that was real and honest and just for him; an expression that despite what she had said about everything being the same to her, he had never seen in her face.

He held her hand with his. With her returning to the Circus every now and then Joker's chances on capturing the foreigner were that much higher, even if the relic she had made that duty unrequired. He smiled and laid back, thoroughly enjoying the weight of her head on him. Sex for fun … now this was definitely going to be one wild foreigner to tame.

It was some time changes later that Black was back in his room. White was resting on the bed , having obviously released himself and calmly sleeping while he was fucking tired and thirsty.

.

_"Nice of you to be back, Joker"_- White said opening his eye and looking at his counterpart with a mischievous grin on his red eye.

_"Already up?"_ -Black heartlessly noted, rubbing his head before walking past him.- _"Fucker, why the hell did you come to my room? You want to masturbate again? Do so in your own room."_ - Black huffed, in no mood to deal with the Jester at the moment.

_"No need. I'm quite satisfied"_ - He practically beamed his moaned response.

_"Whatever, get the hell away."_- Black thought that perhaps the jester had already masturbated in his bed.

.

The jester saw the warden head for the fridge and take out a glass of milk. The warden took the milk in one go before noticing that the taste was quite funny. He tried to spit it out but he had already swallowed most of it. - "_Fucking Dammit! Just because your damn milk spoiled doesn't mean you fucking stick it in here, Joker!"_

.

_"What is the matter? Does it taste odd?"_ -White purred before unleashing all of the memories and feelings from the Night with Aria. Black gagged, immediately feeling the blood rushing to his groin as pain and the hot lust for sex raptured him. Seconds later he spied Aria's face in the midst of his emotions, glaring over to White.

_"What the fuck, Joker?"_ - Black hissed, freezing as he realized what the juice in the container was from. He jerked back, staring at the cup with his mouth wide open.

"_What? I only thought it would be nice to share in my delights from the other Night. So sensual … I doubt I'll be able to walk for some time"_ - White giggled with a smile.

_"Fucker! Why the hell didn't you connect with me?!"_ - Black furiously demanded. The Jester knew the Warden was going through a rough patch and some fucking would have reduced his stress level, not only that, it also had been Joker's first time with his beautiful and crazy best friend; but instead, he selfishly kept the foreigner to himself.

_"Relax, Black. She will be back … friends are suppose to come back"_ - White murmured, laying back on the bed with a cheerfully smirk. He couldn't wait to see what happened the next time they met.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Thanks for any revs. I'm sure the guys are enjoying Aria doing them XD, so you can request who is the lucky next guy, just remember that some roleholders are more deranged than others. (As proven by White) ;)  
><strong>

.

**I would really like to hear your opinion on this because this was quite hardcore and extreme and I don't know if it was too much, although I do think that it also came out kinda sweet between those too.**

.

.


	3. Help please: The questionarie

**The questionarie M shots.**

**I would appreciate if anyone were kind enough to answer this questions or at least the ones you find most important or flagrant so that I can improve my writing and the next story (ies). I remind you that you don't need to leave your name if you don't want (hello guests!).**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Is the story BORING?**

- Does any part seems to Drag?  
>- Are there parts that you skipped to get to 'the good part'?<br>- Do I over-inform or over-describe anywhere or anything?  
>- Was there anything that I could have Left Out?<p>

**.**

**Did you Get it? **

- Did you understand phrases / terms I used?  
>- If someone unfamiliar with this Fandom read this, have I explained enough for them to understand WHY everything was happening?<br>- Did you have to reread any part of the scenes to understand who was doing what to whom?

-Did I forget to mention something? Anything ? Are there any plot holes?

-Did the actions flow smoothly from one to the next, or did they jump as though something was skipped?

-Could you see why the characters were 'doing it' below the smut?

.  
><strong>Fluff Scenesactions/Dialogs? **

- Where there enough or too many?  
>- Were they too fast, too slow, or too (in)frequent?<p>

-Is there any action/fetish/position/etc that you would like to see?

.

**Do the scenes FLOW? **

- Does one scene or action leads logically into the next?  
>- Is there enough downtime between intense 'scenesactions' to allow it to build to the next?  
>- Do I repeat things (words, actions, positions) that don't need to be repeated?<p>

-Could there be any other setting/place/situation for they to have 'done it'?

.

**Is anything VISUALLY Confusing?**

- Can you SEE every action clearly in your mind like a movie? (I really hope so... although it would be a porn movie XD)  
>- Could you SEE what the characters looked like?<br>- Could someone who was Not familiar with the fandom SEE what the characters looked?  
>- Could you picture the placesitems that were described?  
>- Did I forget to describe anything?<p>

.

_**During DIALOGUE scenes?**_

- Could you see what the characters were DOING while talking?  
>- Did the dialogs made sense ?<p>

-Did something they did/said got on your nerves and WHY?

.  
><strong>Did the Characters WORK?<strong>

- Do the characters ACT realistic?  
>- Does the Dialogue sound realistic?<br>- Do their Reactions seem logical & realistic?  
>- Could you feel the Emotions and feelings between the characters?<br>- Did the characters seem IN CHARACTER?  
>- Did the characters with powers USE them when it was needed?<br>- Do you like this characters/pairing and WHY?  
>- What character would you like me to do next (well, Aria would be the one doing them XD ) and WHY?<br>.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**THANKS, This would make me improve and that will give your better M shots. :)**

**About updates: For the M shot's I ask for 10 or more reviews. Believe it or not this are hard work , not to mention that they have like 10 times more words than the chapters of the T rated stories.(around 10000 words each)  
><strong>

**Do remember that you can leave a smiley face and who you'd like next as a review too, but I would really appreciate and make us of any and all the feedback you give.**


End file.
